


Proud of You

by orphan_account



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zendaya waits for Val in his trailer after their All Access interview on Season 19 of Dancing With the Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, not reality.

“Alright, speaking of that I think I should go.”

“Yes, I think you should go get ready.  Go out there and make me proud.”

Like he even had to try.  He never failed to make her proud of him.  Every single week, she was amazed by his choreography and his determination to see it through.  She saw him glance over at her, his smile a mile wide.  He knew exactly what she was thinking.  Not that it would be the first time; out of everyone, he was the one person able to read her the best.

He stood up, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.  The tangy aroma of cologne enveloped her, mixing with that unique scent that was just… _Val._ Despite seeing him only a few days ago, she had to try to reign herself in.  They had gotten used to a lack of cameras, enabling them to be as affectionate as they wanted to be with each other.  But now the cameras were back and she tried her best not to be too obvious about how happy she was to see him. 

As he turned to leave, one of his hands grasped hers, slipping a key into her hand.  She quickly tried to erase all emotion from her face, attempting to hide what had just taken place in front of millions of viewers.  He glanced back at her once he was off camera, the fondness in his eyes extremely telling.  

_I want to see you before you leave.  I want to spend time with you, away from the cameras and the audience._

She wanted that too.  It did not matter that he had eaten lunch on set with her the other day, that he had spent an hour listening to her ideas about her upcoming album, and that she had listened to his worries about the dances this week.  She wanted – needed – to see him again. 

She held onto that key as tightly as possible through the rest of the show, the shape of it becoming imprinted on her palm.  After it was over, she left her cast mates with Alfonso as they asked him about his back and how much he was enjoying the experience.  She walked through the familiar hallways until she reached an exterior door, pushing it open and walking out into the crisp night air.  The celebrity and pro trailers were parked in front of her, some with light spilling from the windows and others still shadowed in darkness.  The lot itself was bathed in a bluish tint, cast from the outdoor security lights which buzzed quietly on poles in select areas.  She approached his trailer, knowing which one was his from the multiple times that she had brought him Chick-fil-A throughout the season.  Reaching the door, she finally removed the key from where it had become embedded into her skin.  She quickly unlocked the door before slipping inside, closing it behind her. 

He had closed the blinds before heading to the red room earlier, so she was completely ensconced in darkness.  Having been in it frequently this season, as well as knowing the standard layout of the trailers from her own season, she was able to feel her way over to the couch and sit down.  She figured that he would still be a little while, as he and Janel had to spend time with each journalist and answer their questions, so she was surprised when the door swung open a few minutes later. 

He climbed up the steps, the trailer bouncing slightly as he did so.  He was silhouetted by the lights outside, his white shirt appearing nearly luminescent.  It was still unbuttoned, showing off his chest, and her eyes were immediately drawn to it.  Closing the door behind him, he set his violin case down before reaching over to flip on the light.  His eyes immediately met hers.  She swallowed, taking in the emotion that was swimming in the emerald orbs. 

“Hey,” she said.  Instead of answering, he walked over to her, pulled her to her feet and into his arms.  He had briefly hugged her upstairs, but he had been unable to really  _hold_ her. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair.  They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he kissed her neck and moved back far enough to rest his forehead against hers. 

“You killed it tonight,” she said.  He immediately brushed it off, repeating that he had sounded flat. 

“You were  _amazing_ ,” she emphasized. 

He smiled.  “You’re biased.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, laying one of her hands against the side of his face and gently brushing her thumb across his skin.  His smile widened as he leaned into her touch.  They stood in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying being in each other’s company.  No matter how much time they spent together, it never seemed like it was enough. 

“Val?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I am so proud of you.” 

_I feel like she’s made me dream bigger again, made me believe in myself again…_

He looked down, swallowing hard before allowing his gaze to meet hers once again.  His hold on her tightened. 

“Thank you, Zendayachka.”


End file.
